In flat panel display devices, thin film transistors (TFT) are used as switching elements for pixel electrodes. A low profile display panel device commonly comprises a gate line arranged to transfer a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor and a data line arranged to transfer a signal applied to the pixel electrode, among others. Research efforts have been devoted in an attempt to enhance signal conducting capability for achieving higher panel device performance.